


Unfriendly Affection

by Eris18



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris18/pseuds/Eris18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes strong women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfriendly Affection

He was bruised, bleeding, and exhausted. His...opponent? He had no better word for it. His opponent fared little better, scratches down her back as they were.

She had not gone down easily. She had not gone down at all. It was he who had lain upon the ground as she took what she wanted, cursing him in her tongue and making sure he suffered for his enjoyment.

She had punched him; that was how it started. She had punched him in the gut and said something in her native tongue. Agron, not yet occupied with Nasir for the night, had laughed and refused to translate.

She had waited, glaring at him expectantly.

He had slapped her back, making her spit blood.

She had pounced, right there, in front of all. He had fought her all the way back to his own pallet, where they now both lay.

He was still panting, though it had been many minutes since they had finished. The exertion had been more than any fight in the arena, more than any day’s training in the ludus.

He was exhausted, panting and looking up at the night sky. She lay next to him, ignoring him for a few moments as she caught her breath.

He cast a glance at her, watching as her naked breasts rose and fell in rapid succession. The sight was enough to make him want her again, despite his tired state.

She looked at him and smiled - not a friendly thing - before turning over and reaching for him again.

Fuck exhaustion: he was in love.


End file.
